Fading Away (Part 2) The Plan Of Revenge
by IntheFlesh1997
Summary: After moving to L.A California, back in quebic canada, pinks bodyguards plan to get revange on Brian.


"Well sorry if my last fanfic was short, don't worry. This might be a little bit longer"

Los Angeles, CA (California)

Thursday, 2019.

Well after we moved in to a mansion, i decided to look at the view of the town, smell the fresh air, and enjoy the day. Brian and Syd went out, so i had the house to myself. I was watching an old T.V show of mine, until i got a call from a unknown/private number. I normaly don't answer scam or spam calls, so i ignored it, and went back to watching.

Not even a little bit later, the same number calls. I was a little angry, cause who was calling me.

So i picked up the phone, and i couldn't belive who it was. It was the guy that Brian bit in the privates. "Listen, i know who you are" he said. "I'm coming over to kill your dog". Then the call ended.

I thought it was a joke that, Syd was pulling on me, so i played it normal laughing to myself. "Ha, there's no way in Hell that that's Pink Bodyguard" I laughed.

XXZXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pink Floyd Headquarters

10:35am

Quebic CAN (Canada)

"Well needless to say, they were planning an attack. But what kind of an attack. Well only James one of his bodyguards knows"

Jake- Well how do we kill the dog?

James- Poisin Dog Treats, Jake

Hank- How will we get their?

James- Our 57' Millatery Truck, Hank

Tom- What about...

James- ENOUGH WITH THE INFERNAL NO GOOD BULLSHIT.

Now soon, Brian. H. Griffin will be dead, now team lets lock and load.

Everyone got in there uniform/grabbed there weapons/loaded up the truck, and began there journey to old Los Angeles Cally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Again, i thought it was a prank call, so i let it pass on"

When Brian and Syd returned, i asked if they were the ones who prank called me. "No" Brian replied, "Too busy" Syd also replied. Now i was scared, my heart began pumping fast, as i can feel sweat running down my face and back. "You ok" Syd asked.

I gulped and said, "Yes, i'm ok". The two just stared at me, and continued there buisness. When they left the room, i tried calling the number back. But nobody picked up. I gulped again as i was in fear. I knew it had to be those damn bodygaurds getting venagnce on Brian, for killing one of them.

I walked into brian's room, and asked him, "Do you think that them bodygaurds will come back for revenge" Brian stared at me, and replied with a shrug. (meaning IDK).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Back to the gang of killers"

Once they crossed the Canada border and into the Untied States, they decided to ask people if they seen a 8 year old, talking dog. Most of them didn't know execpt one. (He was an old friend). "Ah yes, i know him" had this restraunt destroyed a year ago. haven't heard from them since" the waitress at the Diner said. (Same one used in the story Road To Wyoming).

James- Ok, do you know where they went?

Waitress- Yeah, Los Angeles California.

James smiled, and thanked the waitress for her time.

"Bow i knew, Brian (my only dog/friend) was in trouble"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anyway, while at dinner, i kept thinking who called me not too long ago. "What are you thinking about" Brian asked. Didn't wanna tell him the truth, so i lied. "Uhh, how funny you'd look wearing a mustache" i replied, laughing softly. Brian got in with the laugh, and thought it was funny too. "Haha, yeah" Brian laughed.

MY MIND- DAMN IT!!!!

After dinner, And back at the house. Syd was passed out on the couch, and Brian curcled up and slept on the floor, like what a dog does.

And i fell asleep on the other couch. Watching a episode of cops, and fell asleep, since it was ten, ti'll midnight. Not thinking what was gonna happen the next day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las Vegas, NV (Nevada)

2:04am

MGM Hotel Casino

"I guess this was there new headquarters. Anyway while their, James tried planning on how to kill my friend. Until Hank came up with another idea.

Hank- Hey, James how about we do a drive by shootout

James- Hank... yes... you're a genus

Hank- Thanks.

"And that was their plan"

"For there plan, of revange"


End file.
